I Play Chicken With The Train
I Play Chicken With The Train is a 2005 song by Cowboy Troy featuring Big & Rich, recorded for his album Loco Motive. Lyrics I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh Yeah Hold 'em up Here we go All the hicks and chicks feel the flow Big black train coming round the bend Go on kin folk tell your mom and them Chugg a lugga, chugg a lugga, chugg a lugga Who? The big black neck commin' through to you boy you done fell and bumped you head, uh huh That's what they said People say it's impossible, not probable, too radical But I already been on the CMA's Hell Tim McGraw said he liked the change That he likes the way my hick-hop sounds and the way the crowd screams when I stomp the ground Now, big and black, clickty-clack and I make the train jump the track like that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh Yeah From my deep decent deep into your ear My voice is your choice that you wanted to hear Southern boy makin' noise where the buffalo roam Less denim an' bone that you might have known See me ridin' into town like a desperado With a big belt buckle The cowboy bravado All over the World Wide Web you'll see download CBT on that MP3 Speak clearly what I'm sayin' so you comprehend in the name of hick-hop radio tune in Rollin' like thunder on to the scene It's kinda hard to describe if you know what I mean I never claimed to be the hardest of the brother's hard rock But I'm booming out the box Skills got you jumping out your socks From Texas here I come movin' your body with the bass kick drum I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh Yeah I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh Yeah I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train, train Uh huh huh, uh huh huh Yeah Huh, yea, one time Get you some of that Why it sucks #The silly lyrics. #Cowboy Troy's annoying rapping voice. #The awful music video. Category:2000s Songs Category:Country songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Women